Super Smash Brothers: Soldiers of Fate
by MenacingRelic98
Summary: Smash Bros. base is consumed by a dark force. Now, Pit must find other heroes and assemble them to save the day. Many possible characters are mentioned in the first chapter, but just because one character is mentioned does not guarentee their appearence, and just because a character is not mentioned does not exclude them from possibly appearing. WORK IN PROGRESS.
1. Decree of the Darkness

_**Chapter One: Decree of the Darkness**_

The Super Smash Brothers decided to become an official team. They were establishing relations between planets and building a high tech stronghold to act as a base. All heroes who helped with the Tabuu incident were given invitations to join. All accepted. A council of 7 consisting of Fox, Samus, Mario, Link, Meta Knight, Sonic, and Snake was proposed to lead the team. This council was to have a meeting in the new base. Overall, the future looked bright.

The entire team went to visit the new base while the seven had a meeting. "I hereby call this meeting to order." Fox said.

"Now, first things first, we need to discuss how we are going to pay for this huge base." Meta Knight said.

"Meta Knight, between you, me, Zelda, and Peach, we have plenty of money to pay with." Fox replied.

"Fair enough," Meta Knight said back, "but we need to…." Meta Knight was cut off by a loud rumbling sound.

"What's that?" Fox asked. Then suddenly, the entire base started to dissolve into darkness, along with everything inside it.

"Mama-Mia! We need to-a-run!" Mario yelled. The seven ran away and tried to leave the base. Sonic was fastest of course, but did not watch his step. He fell into a puddle of darkness and got dissolved. He was the first to fall, but he wouldn't be the last. Everyone in the entire base except for Pit was melted into darkness. Pit flew outside the base and watched the base be consumed from a distance. Pit was able to confirm it was not subspace matter, but had no idea what manner of darkness it was. He did know one thing, however; no matter what type of evil this was, help would be required to destroy it. Pit was not extremely well connected with friends of the Smash Brothers, but had a few names told to him by others. The additional heroes he knew about were Geno, Dixie Kong, Krystal, Slippy, R.O.B. 64, Roy, Midna, Pichu, Deoxys, Tails, and Knuckles. Pit decided he would try to contact all the heroes. However, discovering the villain behind this was just as important as obtaining help. The villains he met were Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf, Wario, Ridley, Porky, and Tabuu. "I can rule out Tabuu since he's dead, but it could be any of the others. In fact, it could be a villain I have not met." Pit thought. The villains he had heard about but never met were Bowser Jr., Fawful, King K. Rool, Majora, Dark Link, Zero Two, Sylux, Dark Samus, Mewtwo, Liquid Snake, Metal Sonic, and Eggman. Pit knows that not only could it be one of these villains, it could even be one he hasn't heard of. However, he had to start somewhere. Pit took to the skies. He was on Mario world—as that is where the Super Smash Bros base was—so he decided to look for Geno first. Geno, as Pit was told, guarded Star Road, so Pit began his search by going there….

_**To be continued**_


	2. Bowser verses Geno

_**Chapter 2: Bowser verses Geno**_

Pit flew to the entrance of Star Road. He was glad he finally found it, as he had been searching for hours. He immediately went inside. As he was strolling along, he was attacked by a strange being. This being was comprised of star power, but was in the shape of a wooden doll. "You dare attack Star Road?" the being asked.

"Hey, calm down. I have no intention of causing anyone any harm. I'm looking for a person named Geno." Pit replied.

"…I am Geno." the being replied.

"Oh…great! Listen, I need your help. Mario is in trouble, and I need your help to try and save him." Pit said.

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"I have a duty to defend Star Road."

"Isn't there someone else who could defend it?"

"There are other Star Spirits…."

"So ask one."

Geno hesitated for a moment, then left. After a little while, he returned. "OK, I shall go, but I need to make a quick errand first." Geno replied.

"Alright, what sort of errand?" Pit asked.

"A trip to Bowser Castle." Geno replied with a smile.

As Pit left Star Road, he saw Geno vanish, but was assured by his voice that Geno was still there. They traveled to Bowser Castle. Pit simply walked in through the front door. Many of the Koopa Troopas did not recognize Pit at first. After a few moments, however, one of them said "Hey, it the SSB angel boy! Get 'em!"

"Angel boy?" Pit replied, annoyed by the fact that they could not remember his name. The Koopas rushed at Pit with surprising speed. Pit slashed at the first one with his right hand blade, the second with his left, and for the third, Pit combined his blades into his iconic bow and shot an arrow straight into the enemy's face. Then, Pit changed his bow back into twin blades and rushed up a stairwell leading to Bowser's throne room. He climbed the stairwell, slashing at any Koopa in his way. Eventually he made it into Bowser's throne room.

"WHO DARES?!" Bowser bellowed.

"I do. I have brought a visitor with me." Pit replied.

Bowser is about to lunge at Pit when he hears Geno's voice telling him not to attack.

"Geno? What do you want?" Bowser asked.

"Simple. I want a new body to inhabit so I may assist Pit in saving the Smash Bros." Geno replied.

"What happened to the Smash Brothers?" Bowser asked.

"They were all consumed by a strange darkness." Pit answered.

"Weird. But hey, I don't really care for Mario and his Smash Bros. Why should I help you?" Bowser asked.

"Whatever it was, if it was not your ally, it's bound to come after you next!" Pit replied.

"Fine. Give me a moment….." Bowser said reluctantly. Bowser then disappeared into another room. He came back out with a Geno Doll, similar to the one Geno used before as a body, except this one was made of more durable material and was somewhat bigger.

"Thank you." Geno said. Suddenly, the body came to life as Geno began to inhabit it.

"There is a catch. You cannot keep it unless you defeat me with it!" Bowser yelled.

"Very well then. Let us duel!" Geno replied.

Bowser lunges at Geno with his claws. Geno jumps out of the way _just barely._ Geno realizes he is also somewhat heavier than he was before. He will have to adapt. Bowser gets in his shell and spins toward Geno. Geno stops it with brute force, then flips the shell over and uses magic-infused fists to punch Bowser in the stomach. Bowser gets worn out from that pretty fast, but manages to grab Geno's arm and throw him into a wall. He then lunges at Geno and starts slashing at him with his claws. Geno then remembers an old technique; Geno Whirl. If done with just the right timing, it can instantly knock out most enemies. Geno takes his chances and launches Geno Whirl at Bowser…for an instant K.O. Bowser is defeated.

"Nice job!" Pit exclaimed.

"Thank you. Let us leave now." Geno replied.

"Yeah, I think I know where to go next." Pit said.

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
